scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:GinnyStar/archives/09-09
Both DJ and myself are Scooby Doo Nuts, He gave me the nickname of Booby-Trap someting like Danger-Prone for I forgot to warn him about the way I packed our frizer once, he almost got a bag of froze something on his head, now we have one that is below so that problem pop up but not as it user to. LOL Our homemade verson of a Scooby Snack is having two diffent types of sandwitches at the same time, LOL, Peanut Butter and Butter and A diffent kind. We have many of the Scooby Doo: Where Are You? on tape or DVD. Along with several of the movies. Along with a few we recorded on tape. So my spelling and gramer is not the best English my first lanage, I have a learning disbilty and math problems along with have low vison.--GinnyStar-STD MOT 02:52, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Hi GinnyStar, I saw your question on this page and thought it best to answer some of it here, as the page you created was on a template - more about those another day. *I say some because you need to look at the help page to 'try' to learn as much as possible there. *First, edit your user page - when you click on the red tab above, where it will ask you to create it, or go directly to it here,(it's a red link because it needs creating) it will go to the edit box and when you save it will create your page, when you have done that you can also test run bt adding some things regarding information you want people to know, or just use it as a practice page. *Aslo you can create your own sandbox (a testing page) by adding... /sandbox to the end of the url of your user page which will look like.. http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:GinnyStar/sandbox. Create that page and you will then have two pages to 'learn' with. The sanbox is useful because it should not be edited by anyone else, though it is accessible by everyone. Test/play with it and use the preview button before saving. *You can turn off the HTML and use WYSIWYG (what you see is what you get). If that does not work then switch it back, some pages use only HTML, like talk pages.. this is new as of July and may be developed further. *Try that first and see if you find some editing problems and put them in to the Help desk and start a topic there. you will normally receive an answer in 24hrs. *Take it slow, don't worry about spelling and grammar, that's can be edited if needs be. Do your best to add accurate information only without a personal view, just as a normal encyclopedia would be. You will discover more as you go. *Remember all mistakes can be rectified by another editor or undone by anyone if a mistake occurs. *BTW - you could aslo consider a signature with a talk link, which you can edit via the MORE button at the top and go to PREFERENCES. :Regards [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] Categories Hi GS, regarding the categories, I'll start off something in the MoS, but just to say that this needs to be simplified, i.e. Coins is not a category, but if we were to categorize it, it would be categorized as items. Categories are for Villian, Monsters, Characters, Episodes, Movies, Direct to DVD. This way we can find things if we decide to change the style (i.e color code or image size), then we can easily update all the pages, well, Joeyaa's Robot can. There are other reasons, for categorizing but we have no need for finding coins, or items used. Items are usually relevent in other wikis where they are required to level up in video games and the like. Anyway - glad to see your trying editing, moving and Undo? - don't be afraid of messing up as it can all be recovered. Oh and the word Episode does not need to appear in the title - some wiki's do it and some don't. That's usually where titles are confused with the character or a place, we only have one (Scooby-Doo), and that is only because people refer to the series and the character by the same name, there probably should be a disambiguation page to cover that.